loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Forum Rules
Latest on Forums: http://www.legendsofchance.net/loc2forums/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=2 Board-wide Policies * This page is designed to clarify various responsibilities of community members here at LoC. Please read it and become familiar with it, it's terms are retroactive and agreed by team and group members. * These rules are not harsh and can be due to subjective clarification by a forum admin (Currently, Shine or DM Zu) when needed. * In general we operate on a "Do unto others" ethos. Treat people respectfully and you can't go far wrong. * Behavior on the forums and in the server is linked, mis-behave in one environment and expect to be punished in both! Start of Rules: Post in Correct Place * Posts are to be made in the relevant forum. Users are asked to read the forum descriptions before posting. Users consistently posting to the wrong forum may be given a warning (see policing below). * Members should not post in any forums for general "test purposes". These may include checking signatures, testing a link or image, etc. (subject to previous points on decency, warez, etc.). Users posting tests just to increase their post counts will be warned. Be Respectful * Members should post in a way that is respectful of other users. While debating and discussion is fine, we will not tolerate rudeness, insulting posts, personal attacks or purposeless inflammatory posts and such actions will lead to a warning. * Respect the DM's. They are here to help and not be subject to total rudeness, insulting posts, personal attacks, purposeless inflammatory posts or anything similar towards them. Posts that have such content are not wanted and will not be tolerated. A warning will be given in such cases and continuing to post in such a manner, will result in a ban from the forum. * Members should respect the bandwidth of other users and sites. The use of inline () image tags pointing to data stored on third party systems for which the user has not received permission to link to may be removed. Back Seat Moderators * Members are asked to not act as "back seat moderators". If members note an issue which contravenes something in this policy document they are welcome to bring it to the attention of a member of the Moderator Team. Only do this if a moderator team member has not replied within 6 hours. Do not respond to such topics yourself. Members who consistently "act" as moderators may be warned. Content thats Suitable * Members should remember this board is aimed at a general audience. Posting pornographic or generally offensive text, images, links, etc. will NOT be tolerated and will lead to a warning. * Members are asked to respect the copyright of other users, sites, media, etc. Users linking to or asking for information on warez, crackz, etc. or re-printing material without permision will receive a warning and their post will be removed. Standard Writing * Members should post in a way which is consistent with "normal writing". That is users should not post excessive numbers of emoticons, large, small or coloured text, etc. Similarly users should not SHOUT or use excessive punctuation (e.g. ! and ?) in topic titles or posts. Users consistently abusing this will be warned. * Members should use an appropriate, descriptive title when posting a new topic. Examples of bad titles include; "Help me!", "I'm stuck!", "I've got an error!", etc. Examples of good titles include; "Getting an item level restriction error upon login", "Cannot enter with an illegal", etc. Spam * Spam is not tolerated here under any circumstance. This includes offering hosting services (charged and free), installation services, solicitation etc. Recruiting of any sort (moderators, designers, professional MOD work etc.), be it for paid or unpaid jobs, is not permitted either. Users posting spam will be warned and their post removed. Security * Members are asked to not disclose to any 3rd party, board, or list any vulnerabilities in phpBB before first notifying the developers. You should submit all finds to our security tracker. Time should be allowed for us, at least 3 working days wherever possible, to respond. * The moderating, support and other teams reserve the right to edit or remove any post at any time. The determination of what is construed as indecent, vulgar, spam, etc. as noted in these points is up to Team Members and not users. Private Messages * The above forum rules where applicable also apply to private messaging. Abuse of the private messaging system may lead to warnings (as above) and/or the revocation of private messaging. Signatures * Signatures may contain up to five lines (one line being that displayed on a browser opened to 800px width) of text (of small or normal size) and/or one image, valid combinations include; a single image of no more than 100px high, 600px wide and 10kB (10,000 Bytes) in size. Signatures containing an image this large may also include one line of small size text. Signatures containing an image of 30px high may include up to three lines of small size text or two lines of normal size text. Images of 15px height or less may allow up to three lines of normal size text or four lines of small size text. Animated images are not allowed. * Text sizes should be between 9 and 12 (small and normal). Text in signatures is subject to the same conditions as posts with respect decency, warez, emoticons, and so forth. * Links in signatures are permitted to a maximum of four unique pages or sites. Development Team members are allowed additional links to aid in rendering support for LoC. You may not link to warez, porn or political, racist or other similar hate sites. Links are included in signature size limits. * Users abusing these rules will be warned. Avatars * Users are permitted to utilize a gallery avatar or to link to one of their own (subject to previous points on misuse of bandwidth). User defined avatars are to be no larger than 100 pixels square, contain no image which attempts to portray the user as having an official status here (e.g. mimicking ranks or copying avatars of team members), may not exceed 7kB (7000 Bytes) in file size and have a consistently high availability (i.e. links to images on slow servers or those prone to failure may be removed). * Avatars are subject to the same conditions as posts with respect decency, and so forth. * Users abusing these rules will be warned and/or may lose their avatar privileges. Policing * LoC generally operates a three strike policy. Users will be warned a maximum of three times for any and all offences in a three month period. If the need arises for a fourth warning a temporary ban will be put in place of between 1 to 7 days. * Arguing with team members after having received a warning will lead to an immediate additional warning. Should this exceed three strikes a temporary ban will be put in place as above. * Users who feel they have been unfairly warned are welcome to contact the relevant team leader, e.g. if warned by a moderator you should contact the Moderator team leader. If they feel you were treated badly they remove a warning. If you feel their decision is also unfair you may contact a site admin, primarily Rancid or Shine for online issues. Their decision is final. Contacting group members over warning matters should be done so as a very last resort ... group members do not want to be bothered unless vital. * Any attempt to circumvent a temporary ban will lead to that ban being made permanent. Circumvention includes re-registering under a non-banned username, changing IP addresses to evade an IP ban, registering a new email account of evade an email ban. Circumvention includes posting as an anonymous user. * An exception to the three strike rule applies when users contact team members personally (via any method) and post insulting, indecent or vulgar material. Such users may be subject to an immediate permanent ban. * Exceptions to the 3 strike policy can be sought for by moderators. At this stage Rancid or Shine (or any other current forum admin) will investigate the matter and make a decision. * Permanent bans are a last resort and thought is given before implementing them. While LoC may consider lifting permanent bans from time to time this is a rare occurrence.